Deadlier Warrior: Na'vi Vs Prawn
by Pirateninja9
Summary: My first Deadliest Warrior-themed battle, pitting the Prawns from District 9 against the Na'vi from Avatar. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No franchises that is.**

_The Nav'i; Natives of Pandora who fought and drove the RDA off of their planet_

It shows several Nav'i ambushing a RDA Patrol

_Prawns; visitors from another planet being suppressed in the slums of Johannesburg_

It shows a prawn dismembering an MNU security guard

_Who is deadlier?_

_We have assembled a team of weapons experts and, well, just one guy, to find out what would happen if these two warriors fought._

A lone figure stood in the fight lab. "On this episode we're testing who would win if a Nav'i and a Prawn fought." Jake said "In order to do this, I will test their weapons with the help of some experts."

_To demonstrate Nav'i weapons, we have Colonel Miles Quaritch of the RDA_

"The Nav'i are damn hard to kill." Said a forty something looking man with a nasty scar on his face We've had to fight them for every ounce of Unubtanium we have.

_And testing for the prawns, we have Colonel Koobus Venter of the MNU security force._

"We have to struggle every day to keep them in district 9." Said a thirty something man with a shaved head "Not to mention what they have to deal with with the gangs."

_As for the weapons themselves, we tested three weapons from each._

Nav'i:  
X-Bow  
Queue  
Axe

Prawn  
ARC Gun  
Bio suit  
Hatchet

_First up, we're testing long range weapons; the Nav'i bow and the prawn's ARC Gun._

"Since humans can't use prawn weapons, we're using tests of prawns firing them" Koobus explained, before the screen changed to a video of a prawn in a white large room. There was a pig at the other end of the room and the alien was holding an orange gun with a spiked barrel. It took aim at the pig and fired, creating an explosion engulfing the pig. There were pieces of bacon splattered all over the room.

"That does look painful" Jack commented. "What have you got to say to this, Miles?"

"This is the Nav'i ranged weapon of choice, the X-bow." The scarred veteran said, holding up a bow in the shape of , well, a giant X. "We can't really use these as well as the Nav'i can, so we also have a test pre-prepared." It cuts to another video. A Nav'i riding atop a banshee is seen drawing and firing a bow, hitting the cockpit of an amp about 50 feet away, it's head-sized arrow peircing out the back of the robot.

"Well, that also is an instant kill," Jack commented "but the arc gun doesn't just kill, it destroys."

**Edge: Prawn**

_Next up, close range weapons._

"The Prawns didn't have any close range weapons when they landed_" _Koobus explained_, _"So they just used whatever the found, which in this case is a hatchet" Then, he showed district 9 security footage. A prawn with a hatchet was rummaging through some garbage what two gangsters came up, laughing and pointing guns at it. It used it's hatchet and brought it down, cutting through his face and down to his shoulders. He kicked the other to a wall_, _then decapitated him with the hatchet._  
_

"That's impressive, but this is the Nav'i's favorite close range weapon" He said, hoisting up an axe almost as large as he was. "It will cut right through a man, and keep going to go through his wife, best friend and dog. (That means one swing can go through 3 people and a dog)" As proof, he show another video of a helicopter starting to rise up. Suddenly, an Nav'i warrior ran up and chopped the the tail off of it. The helicopter fell back to the ground and a figure ran out. With expert aim, he threw his axe, cutting the man in half with it.

"The hatchet is a killing weapon" Jack said "But it can't come close to the axe,"

**Edge: Nav'i**

_And finally for special weapons, we have the Nav'i's Queue against the Prawns Bio suit_.

"The Nav'i have a long braid of hair with tentacles in it." Quaritch explained "They use these to control animals." As proof, we see a video montage of Nav'i riding various animals and using their destructive power against the RDA. The final scene is one where a hammerhead Titanothere breaks through a cement wall of a base, and then a Thanator jumps over it and kills about a dozen people before destroying the camera. While watching this, Col. Quaritch absentmindedly stroked his scar.

"Well, instead of having pets, the prawns have this" Koobus explained, holding up a picture of a mechanical suit. "We have only seen this used once before, and that was nearly enough to break out. It mysteriously disappeared near the gang's suspected territory." Koobus then proceeded to show surveillance video of the event. The suit was firing lasers and pigs this way and that, and it even threw a car at a guy.

"Hmm," Jack said "Both have incredibly destructive powers. I guess this will just have to be a tie."

**Edge: Both**

_And now that we have all the weapons data, Jack inputs the data into a high-tech computer software which will simulate the battle 100 times, to make sure that one lucky hit won't win it._

_Which will win?_

_Years of training?_

It shows a young Nav'i holding his first bow and arrow

_Or years of bloodshed_

It shows a prawn child witnessing his parent getting murdered and eaten by gang members.

_Use of animals?_

It shows a Nav'i riding on a direhorse

_Or use of machinery_

It shows a prawn standing in front of a strange machine with blinking lights

_Stealth?_

It shows a Nav'i in a tree getting ready to ambush an RDA patrol below it

_or destruction?_

It shows some prawn shoot the wall, making it explode and leaving a hole for them to escape through.

"Let's do this thang" Jack said, hitting a button on the computer making the screen turn green before entering a simulation.

It shows a Prawn in a Bio-suit walking through the jungle. Suddenly, a Thanator jumps from the trees and hits the suit. The prawn fires a rocket in it's face, but that doesn't change the fact that the legs on his suit don't work; so he's gets out and starts looking for whoever sent that giant beast at him. "Whoever" found him first as the Nav'i sent an arrow knocking the arc gun from his hand. Before he could fire another shot, the prawn leaped behind a tree, hatchet in Nav'i could tell this was going to be a close range battle, so he put his bow on his back and whipped out his axe. As soon as he saw where the prawn was hiding, he brought his axe down at it. The prawn jumped to the side and slashed at his big blue enemy. The Nav'i, feel blood, kicked the prawn away and sent his axe after him. The large weapon embedded itself where a heart would be, and the prawn went down. Confident with his victory, the Nav'i goes over to his Banshee and flies up into the air. Suddenly, both the Nav'i and his giant pet are engulfed in a world of pain, fire, and more pain. The reason being, the prawn, which has it's heart in a different place, got back up, found his ARC gun, and used it to end the fight.

**Winner: Prawn**

"Well that was an intense battle."Jack said "The prawn won 687 fights to the Nav'i's 313. It's probably because where the Nav'i weapons were meant to kill, the prawn weapons were meant to destroy."

Next match up is Halt from Ranger's apprentice vs Kakashi from Naruto, so that should take about a month. R&R, and send in your requests.


End file.
